The Starks of the Long Night
by RMVthewriter
Summary: Bran is changed during his time with the former Three Eyed Raven, and with that change came power. Manipulation, sabotage and back stabbing are only some of the things Bran is willing to do to get that power back. One-Shot.


When the Long Night came, things changed for Bran Stark, second son of Eddard Stark, the Three Eyed Raven. As his mentor had told him to, he embraced the darkness. And with that darkness came power.

Jon was not able to get back to Winterfell before the White Walkers attacked, but he didn't need to. With his near infinite knowledge, Bran literally parted the army of the dead, creating a giant circle extending all the way to Hornwood in diameter. As the outside world faced the greatest threat it had ever known for the second time, the 'Winterfell Bubble' was spared the slaughter. And it was all thanks to him.

He told people as much. At first, they were sceptical, but after he revealed his power to all, they thanked him in earnest. Some even went as far as to start worshipping him, and unlike other gods, he heard their prayers. Since Jon was gone, the people needed a new leader, and who better to turn to than the one who had saved them all and trueborn KIng of the North, Bran Stark.

His new position gave him power, and lots of it. Nothing compared to his power has the Three Eyed Raven, yet something more. He was no longer the second son, he was no longer a cripple, he was the King. With this new power came respect, his new power made him feared. He could see it, no matter how hard the people tried to hide it. And he liked this feeling, not just powerful, it made him feel strong.

Sansa had been the first one to challenge him. She came under the guise that she was worried for him, that he was overextending himself protecting the North and ruling the Kingdom. She told him that she didn't like his emotionlessness, and wanted him to be better. All lies. Nothing could be hidden from him, he saw all. She may have convinced herself of that, that her intentions were pure. But he saw her sneers behind his back when he was crowned, he knew what she wanted. She wanted power.

He could have crushed her, ended her for trying to take his power, but in his heart of hearts, he recognized his sister. It was only years ago that they had been a family, along with the rest of the Stark Clan, all happy and cozy in Winterfell. Not only that, but he knew why she wanted it, and understood her craving. Ever since Sansa went to King's Landing, she had no power. From every which way, she was pulled, unable to lead her own path. Littlefinger had given her a chance, and she took it without question, going so far as to pass him in power. The man in question was now dead in a ditch four miles south of Winterfell, Bran had saw to the conniver's death. Her craving was just like his own, though he had not known it all those years ago. So being the good brother he was, he gave her a piece of that power, and she never challenged him again.

Arya was much harder to deal with. She was persistent, strong in her own right, and determined. Once she had came to the mislead conclusion that there was something wrong with him, she would not stop in her pursuit to make him better. Unlike with Sansa, he had a close connection with Arya, had being the key word, and he did not want to simply sweep her aside. Not to mention, her motives were more pure than her elder sister's. Still, it would not do to have a thorn in his side, and he needed a way to deal with her. Only by chance did he find it.

She loved Jon. More than a sister should. Perhaps not more than a cousin should, but it would do him no good to tell her that. She had revealed it to him while she was sleeping, and by proxy, dreaming. He had watched her when she had her wet dreams, and at the end of them, she would always whisper Jon's name. The thought that it was wrong to watch people sleep never crossed Bran's mind. He revealed this to her and said that he would keep her secret, and even unite her with Jon again, if she would stop pestering him, and help him rule the North. She agreed almost immediately.

Then it happened, as he knew it would, humanity united and began to beat the White Walkers back into the Kingdom of the North. At first, he almost achieved a state of happiness. The Long Night was ending, and the Kingdoms would be united under another Targaryen leader, but then it hit him. If Daenerys Targaryen was to take the seven Kingdoms, she was to take the North, Bran's power. He could not allow it.

So he called his people to war. Once humanity pushed the White Walkers to the 'Winterfell Bubble,' he attacked them. Causing mass confusion within the armies. His people followed him out of a mix of fear and trust, trusting that he was not lying when he claimed that the White Walkers would leave Westeros once they had finished conquering it, leaving them be, and fear that they would have to go back under rule of the south, which only ever ended badly for the Northmen.

Sansa made no moves to counter him, and in return he gave more power. Arya was appeased when he revealed that Daenerys and Jon had been wed, giving her all the motive she needed to fight against the Dragon Queen.

But the Dragon Queen was just that, a Dragon Queen. And with her dragons, she decimated both his forces and White Walkers alike. He managed to warg into one, Drogon, but the other two took notice and killed him before he could do anything with his new power. After that, he was unable to warg into the others due to some magic put in place by the Red Witch. In the end, it was those dragons that had roasted him alive, after his Kingdom had long since been conquered and his sisters had been killed. They burned him alive in Winterfell, melting his flesh from his bones where he sat. And from there on, he knew no more.

Except he did. Before he had died, he looked into the past and warged into his past self, watching his old body be destroyed by the creatures of fire. In this new world, or old world, he had his legs back, but his power had been reduced to nothing. He could not warg, he could not see beyond his sight, and he could not control the White Walkers, the ice. For all intents and purposes, Bran Stark had once again become a normal boy, with the only exception being a whole lot of hindsight. Memories, the only power he had left. But it would be enough.

He would take a page from Littlefinger and the Spider's books and grow his power secretly. Silently waiting for the time to strike, all the while influencing his siblings to follow his dark lead. But for now, he stared at the training grounds where his old body had just burned, vowing to get his revenge.

Bran Stark was strong.

And he would be stronger.

* * *

 **Oneshot idea in the Shower should be my motto now. And that's what this was, a oneshot. Some differences you may or may not have noticed from the cannon were that Bran is OP, and that's basically it. Everything else I added was pretty much plausible in the current show, which is at season 7 episode 4.**

 **Like my other oneshots, if you want this to become a series just leave a review. If I get enough, I'll turn it into one.**

 **I can't think of anything else I need to say, and I am really tired, so I'll just leave it at that.**

 **Helpful criticism welcome, leave a review if you wish to see me continue, and until next time,**

 **-RMV**

* * *

 **It has come to my attention that there is a 'Game of Thrones TV Show' category, which may have been a better place to put my story. If you read my other GoT story, you know that I've only watched the show and not read the books. However, I do read the archives and look at theories based on both the shows and books, which has ended up in my stories being a hybrid of the two.** **Because my stories go into AU territory, this story would if I continued it, I'll keep them both here. Since if its AU, the canon doesn't matter.**

 **I doubt anyone cares that much, but whatever.**


End file.
